


Outbreak Company: Fires of War

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: Outbreak Company
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: Everything is peaceful at Shinichi's mansion. In the course of exactly thirty minutes, he and the Kingdom of Aldant get pulled into a continental war between two other kingdoms.





	Outbreak Company: Fires of War

It was a calm morning at the mansion. The SDF soldier stationed at the mansion for Kano’s safety were then alarmed by the sudden presence of a high-tech vessel in the air above the front yard. It slowly began to descend making them take defensive positions. The apparent door let off a lot of steam and began to lower making a ramp. Knights dressed in full-body suits of black and gold armor then marched out forming a small line on both sides totaling sixteen total. From the depths of the vessel came a woman dressed head to toe in black, gold, and red robes with diamond jewelry adorning her. A prominent feature of this woman was that she bore very long elf ears with the right missing half of it likely due to an injury at some point. Her eyes, as seen through the slot her robes made, bore heterochromia with her left eye being emerald green and her right being pale grey. 

“Identify yourself!” the older SDF soldier demanded.

“I am Princess Kali Magnus Fulosum Arias XV. I have come to speak with Japan’s evangelist. I come bearing the emblem of my family should you require me to verify my claim.” she spoke in a gentle yet firm tone of voice.

“Fluent Japanese?!” one of them gasped.

“You heard her, get Shinichi-san out here, but keep him behind us on the off chance this is a declaration of war.” the older soldier quietly ordered.

In moments Shinichi and Myucel returned with the SDF soldier. Shinichi was absolutely starstruck to see how gorgeous Princess Kali was, even wrapped up in robes. Myucel looked absolutely terrified of her.

“Master… she’s known as ‘The Maneater of Arias’ in this kingdom, a war criminal… she absolutely loathes men to boot. Even her soldiers are terrified that she may raise her blade to them.” Myucel informed him quietly.

“Good morning princess. How might I be of service?” Shinichi asked her.

“I am told you are on good terms with Her Majesty, Empress Petralka. If this is true, I would like you to call her here so we may speak without the interference of her senate or radicals of her kingdom.” Princess Kali asked.

“Mind if I ask why?” he asked and her eyes flashed pure unadulterated hatred at him for a minute shattering his nerve.

“I would normally never resort to this, but my kingdom was stolen from me by the empire to the north. Their military might is… staggering… to say the least. I only escaped with these soldiers by stealing one of their vessels. I’ve come to ask Eldant for aid.” she explained.

“Oh. Well, I can at least see if I can get her here.” Shinichi smiled nervously.

“Shinichi!” Petralka’s voice called.

“That is anime levels of timing.” he thought to himself.

Needless to say Petralka was shaken when Shinichi showed Kali was there. The group then moved to Shinichi’s manga office. Kali’s cold stare was really getting to her. Her expression changed to fear as Kali explained her situation to her.

“The kingdom to the north… The Technological Empire of Socrates. They mix magic with science to create monstrous creations, including vehicles that can fly through the air without the help of horses or dragons. I knew it was only a matter of time before they moved…” Petralka nervously spoke.

“Would they also attack this place?” Shinichi asked.

“With any luck…” she replied glaring at him making him cower yet again.

“Please do not be so mean to master!” Myucel cried startling both Petralka and Kali.

“Hold your tongue, maid.” Kali ordered.

“No! You choose to hate master without even knowing him! That is wrong! He’s kindest, bravest, most caring man I’ve ever met!” Myucel cried starting to shed tears.

In an instant Kali left the couch drawing a scimitar thrusting at Myucel. Blood splattered into the carpet, but it wasn’t hers. Out of instinct Shinichi had moved taking her blade deep into his shoulder. Rather than remove it, Kali twisted the blade making him scream.

“Scream more…” Kali growled.

“Away from him!” Kali’s voice yelled as another Kali busted through the window wielding a broadsword and infantry shield.

This Kali was revealed to have very long golden hair and red streaks in it dressed in thigh-high military boots, a black skort, a thick breastplate, and full-arm gauntlets. She swung at her robed self making her back off. Confusion burst through the room as the two Kali’s began fighting. The armored Kali slashed into the robed Kali’s robe making a sigil fly out landing in her grasp seeming to end the fight.

“You’re far better than I would have guessed, princess…” the robed Kali laughed in a man’s voice.

“A disguise spell?!” Petralka gasped.

“You really thought a spell as base as a dimensional rift could hold me?” Kali scoffed glaring intensely at the impostor.

“Not forever, but hopefully enough that we could have had Japan and Aldant hunt down any survivors of your kingdom. It simply means we’ll move on to Plan B.” the impostor chuckled as a cloud of black fog enveloped them.

Kali swung making the fog vanish revealing the impostor got away. She then turned her attention to Shinichi who looked to be in shock from being stabbed. With great skill she tore off the sleeve to Myucel’s uniform making her squeak as she then unravelled the threads pulling a needle from her boot to begin stitching Shinichi’s injury closed. After knotting it off she began casting a spell with a green sigil healing it a bit.

“I’m sorry, but this is all I can do for him right now.” Kali told Myucel.

“You’re… the real Kali…?” Petralka asked nervously.

“I am. He did not lie about Socrates invading my homeland, but as you saw he planned to cause discord and sweep in during the confusion. My intentions are to prevent that.” Kali answered.

“You saved him, but they call you a maneater…” Myucel whimpered.

“In my homeland women hold the power, but men are still very integral to day to day life. Men allow us to breed, work without worry for our children, and know that we have a second line of defense in times of war. Men are treated with the strictest conduct so that they do not falter should the need arise for them to step forward on the battlefield. I am called a maneater because I will not hesitate to chew up a man and spit out a soldier ready for war while being able to care for children.” Kali explained to her.

“Oh. So you’re a master educator in other words.” Petralka sighed.

Shinichi lost consciousness after that from the sheer bloodloss. He had a strange dream that a gorgeous woman was taking care of him. When he came to it was noon and Myucel was just bringing in tea. His wound was mostly sealed and had a few very large heart-shaped leaves wrapping around it.

“Master, you’re awake!” Myucel cheered starting to tear up.

“How long have I been out?” Shinichi asked.

“A full day. Kali-sama is amazing, she caught that there was poison in your wound and began treating you herself. She can use magic that I can only dream of using.” Myucel answered.

“Speaking of, she could speak Japanese without a ring…” Shinichi mentioned.

“Ah, she explained that in detail. Her kingdom was watching us from afar, determining if Japan is a threat or not. Due to her circumstances, she is forced to trust you. They made it a point that if they ever needed to make contact or negotiate they could speak a common language without the need for magical items.” Myucel explained.  

“What’s with the leaves?” he asked.

“Those are medical leaves taken from a Mandragora Tree in her homeland, perfect for detoxifying the bloodstream and speeding recovery of an injury. The chlorophyll within these particular ones has powerful antibodies that when entered into the bloodstream easily cleans it of toxins and cancer cells, and the leaves themselves cause a reaction in the skin that cleans and beautifies it boosting its ability to recover.” Myucel answered in detail.

“Mandragora Tree…?” he questioned.

“It’s a tree that only grows on the heads of Beachside Mandragora and Deep Jungle Mandragora. They can take years to grow to leafing size, also depending on if the Mandragora is killed before it can reach maturity. The leaves can either be heart-shaped like the ones on you now or they can be hand-shaped.” Myucel continued.

“What exactly happened? So much was going on I got lost...” he asked.

“One of the enemy’s royalty impersonated Kali to try and take out Petralka. She foiled him and now Petralka wants vengeance for the affront to her.” Myucel answered.

“So now we’re in the early stages of a war…” Shinichi sighed.

“We can win if we have the right people on our side.” Kali spoke entering the room with Petralka.

“Like who?” Myucel asked tilting her head a bit.

“Lord Ivalice, who lives in this land, for one. If he is on our side, then night will no longer be safe for his soldiers to move in. We’ll be taking you with us as a representative of Japan.” Kali answered.

“Okay, so does he have really good tech? Night vision? Security robots? Warrior maids?” Shinichi questioned.

“Nothing like that. He’s a Pureblood Vampire, meaning that the normal weaknesses you’d see do not apply to him.” Petralka answered.

“Oh. A vampire.” he spoke with his typical nervous smile.

“I have already sent a messenger to request a meeting with him to negotiate. We’ve been trying to exorcise him since my ancestor was on the throne, so I doubt he’ll agree to help so readily though...” Petralka sighed.

“He’s quite sensible from what I’ve heard, so perhaps he will at the very least hear what we have to say.” Kali attempted to raise morale.

“A vampire… a real one… this could be very bad for me…” Shinichi panicked to himself.


End file.
